To Stay
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Darren hears Evra talking in his sleep. Cute oneshot and very romantic. Slash - Don't like don't read.


To Stay

By Enchantress Nova

It was night as I lay in mine and Evra's tent. It was dark in here too and I had woken yet again, damn hammock, but also there has been something bothering me. It's been tugging at my brain for days now and I just can't do anything bout it.

It's Evra.

One minute we were laughing and joking, play wrestling, although I had to be seriously careful not to hurt him with my vampire strength…but something still managed to happen. The snake-boy had called me a very teasing name and I couldn't let him get away with it so…I pinned him.

We were on the floor, I was seeing if Evra was ticklish - he was - our laughter was all around until I finally got Evra to surrender. Everything was great, we both had our massive grins over our faces and we both must have looked so goofy.

Then Evra and mines giggling slowly drew to an end. It was an odd feeling. Almost magnetic.

We locked eyes, strong and powerful, I couldn't look away. I was almost hypnotised by Evra's stare and I didn't mind one bit. I don't know what it was but I just felt the strangest desire for closeness. Our faces moved closer, our eyes slowly drooping and our cheeks very flushed.

Would it have been a kiss? I honestly don't know what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted by the Little People; both of them rubbing their stomachs.

"_Darren?" _came the whisper of my best friend, Evra Von, from his hammock.

It was the middle of the night and I hadn't expected to hear anything, how did he know I was awake anyway?

"Yeah?" I answered quietly.

Silence.

Then I wondered if Evra had just fallen back asleep…or if he was avoiding me.

A feeling of perseverance welled up inside of me and I felt that I had to address _whatever _it was that was going on.

"Evra?" I called back but he didn't reply.

Not one to be ignored I dragged myself from my hammock and walked the few steps towards my friend. Peering over his hammock I was barely able to make out the shapes of his scaly body; even with my heightened ability to see in the dark. But he became clear as I picked up on the small rise and fall of his chest, so peaceful, so calm…so asleep.

But he had called my name? How?

"Mmm…" came the sweet moan of the buy in front of me.

I couldn't help but smile, I could see his face better now and whatever he was dreaming about must have been pleasant with how he was grinning. Like his mind was in paradise and don't know what came over me but I raised my hand and placed it over his cheek.

Softly running my fingers up and down the side of my face I realised what I was doing. I was caressing…and admiring.

Evra Von was such a unique and exotic boy, not another like him in the world, and so sweet. He was my first real friend after I joined the Cirque and I probably would have turned out a miserable old grouch without him. What would I do without him?

I was so entranced with the soft skin of his cheek and the tough texture of the scales as I moved my fingers behind his ear that I hadn't noticed his leaning into my gestures. The smile on his face wasn't moving and it appeared that neither was mine. So content.

"Hmm…" came Evra's appreciative noises as in his sleep filled state he stretched outward, the covers shifting over his reptilian form and his toes curling from their place sticking out of the quilts.

Heat. Warmth rose in my cheeks and a very bright blush crept over my face. Good thing it was dark. But then Evra did something else, something unexpected, and something totally mind-bending.

"_Darren…"_

Evra's voice sounded so happy and…what's the word…_longing_?!

My chest tightened at the emotion behind his voice and I began to wonder exactly my own feelings on Evra. I cared about him deeply, he was my best friend and I trusted him more than anyone. I love him. I do…I love him.

"_Darren, stay with me…"_

I smile at my reptilian love with great passion, I felt if I were capable I could do the reciting of Shakespearian sonnets, poems about the suns inferiority, or even just to kiss the snake-boy…well the others were simply out of the question.

I leaned down, My hand still cupping the side of Evra's face and pressed our lips together gently. His lips were soft and warm against mine. I breathed in Evra's scent of earth and felt my head go light.

Then to my complete shock but undeniable delight…I felt Evra start to _kiss me back_.

At first, I was worried, maybe he was still asleep and he was just reacting subconsciously, maybe he hadn't registered it was me in his fatigue…or maybe this was exactly what I wanted.

If he was in fact kissing _me _and doing so consciously, I would be ecstatic, but also I would be frightened. Our friendship means so much and I'm not sure what this will do to us; I don't believe I could handle losing him.

Suddenly the very sleepy but quite awake Evra pulled away from me, and reluctantly I let him, my vision focussing in on his unfocused eyes as he attempted to make out my face in the darkness.

"Darren?" came the quiet but no longer slumber induced word.

He knew it was me, and he wasn't angry and he didn't even seem all too scared. He was just a little…hesitant.

"Yes?" I offered.

He fell silent looking for the words, I could se his brow furrow in consideration, afterall this situation was very delicate and could take a bad turn if not handled with care. He would open his mouth but then close it again and I found myself amused by this but I knew that if I didn't say something soon we'd probably never bring up the topic again as well as now.

But then I realised I didn't really know how to proceed with out predicament and my brow furrowed also. It seemed as though we were trying to solve a maths equation rather than an emotional problem. And then I remembered what Evra had said in his sleep, he must have been dreaming about me, and so I asked;

"Would you like me to stay…?"

I saw Evra's eyes widen slightly at this and I feared rejection, but none such came, instead I swear I saw the most beautiful smile in my life grace the soft lips of the snake-boy. "Uh-huh" he answered in confirmation.

So I did. I climbed in the hammock next to my best friend and secret love and whispered that we would discuss it in the morning. Evra only seemed all too happy at the idea and with a little wriggling we were snuggled up in each others arms and slowly nodding off to sleep.

Never more content and never more in love.

_Thanks for reading x_


End file.
